Say Anything
by M.Koffe
Summary: After not seeing Dick for years, the acrobat returns to Gotham. Jason is happy about this, and he wants to tell Dick his feelings. Follow up fics for The Start of a Conversation
1. Chapter 1

**Follow up story to the fic Start of a Conversation. :) It's going to be more than one chapter, I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

He'd recognize that poster anywhere. Even after all the years that have passed since he had last laid his eyes on it. It was a poster for Haly's circus. It was brighter, and more glossy than the last time he had seen one.

The poster shinned against the beam of the street light, like it was calling him. Trying to get his attention.

How long had it been there?

How many times had he past it by during his walks to and from work and never noticed it?

The questions raced through his mind, over and over again, and before he knew it he had been standing in front of the poster for at least fifteen minutes.

The cold night air burned at his cheeks as his eyes traced the vibrant colors of the flier.

How long had it been since they had visited?

Simply looking at the poster brought back memories of the last time he had visited the circus. It also brought back the feelings he had experienced. He recalled only sneaking into the show for one reason, and that was to see a boy. He remembered those deep blue eyes that made butterflies flip in his chest and stomach.

Jason coughed into a tissue he held in his hand. Ever since the heater in his apartment busted, he'd been hit with a cold.

He read the date, the circus was only going to be around for the weekend, and the day was currently Friday. That meant they were preforming that day.

Looking into the poster brought back emotions and feelings, and thoughts of a boy with a forgotten name. That boy. That boy. That boy with the shinning blue eyes, who was always a little too happy, but had such control. That same boy had showed him things, how to flip, and stuff like that. He remembered, and he practiced everyday on the streets.

Jason coughed into his tissue a few more times, and pulled the hood of his jacket tighter around his face. He wanted to find the boy, and find his name or else he'd be up all night trying to think of it.

What he did remember was how the boy made him feel. That feeling of wanting to beat him up because he was just to damn happy, and wanting to hold his hand and kiss him on the cheek. He had not felt that way about anyone since then. Well, that was half true. He wanted to punch a lot of people – but nobody ever made him feel like he wanted to hold their hand.

He had decided, he was going to find the boy.

It was not difficult to find the location of where the performance was being held. There was a big tent, after all.

The show had already begun, and he had physically grown to much to enter it unnoticed. Sneaking in was not going to work, and he did not want to risk not being able to see his old friend. He could hear the crowd inside, shouting in excitement. There were a few men outside, Jason assumed they were security guards, and he hoped he did not look suspicious.

The cold stung the inside of his throat, and he had remained sedentary long enough to where the cold was beginning to eat at his toes. He shivered, he would not be surprised if he had a fever. Leaving and waiting until morning to find the boy sounded so appealing, and he should go find a hotel, and rest. That was the logical thing to do, but no. Jason wanted to find him, and if he had to wait for a million years outside that tent he would.

He needed to see him.

The nameless boy.

After about thirty minutes of standing and hoping that he would soon regain feeling in his toes, he caught sight of people beginning to step out of the tent. As everyone was leaving, Jason marched in the opposite direction. As he moved forward, his eyes scanned every individual that strolled past him. Searching for characteristics that reminded him of the boy.

He made his way to the entrance then waited, and waited. But eventually the muscular silhouette of a man stepped out. At first he did not notice Jason, he was too busy conversing with a red haired woman. Jason saw that even though he was dressed in nothing but a skin tight, glittering outfit, the man did not seem affected by the cold. If he was freezing his pretty ass off, he sure did not show it.

After the man – the performer waved goodby at the woman, he pivoted around and his eyes caught Jason's. The smile on his face was instantly pulled into a tight line.

Jason smiled softly, because he knew it was him. The dim light of the moon hiding partially behind the thin clouds caught was in his sapphire eyes. The same eyes from years before. Jason repressed a sigh as he admired how strong the other man had become, and it was more than just physical strength. His body emitted a radiating energy of protectiveness, and yet playfulness.

Dick brushed the hair out of his eyes, as if that would help him think and after a few more moments. A smile exploded on his face and rushed to Jason, giving him a tight hug.

Jason hugged him back, and finally let out that repressed sigh.

"It's been like forever!" Dick gazed into Jason's eyes. "I was hoping I'd run into you here!"

Jason was happy that there was not enough light out for him not see that the slight blush was beginning to bloom on his cheeks, he suggested, "I'm going to go rent a hotel for the next few nights, since the heat is out in my apartment, why don't come stay for a bit?"

"Like a sleep over?" Dick smiled, excited.

"I guess." Jason just wanted to be alone with him, even if it's just for a few hours. He wanted to relive the feelings he had, he wanted him to himself.

"Yeah, sure!" Dick decided, "Let me go grab a few things – you don't have a car do you? You know, it's okay, I can drive us." he grabbed Jason by the wrist and pulled him toward the parking lot, toward his car. "I've got most of my things in my truck, so I guess I don't have to head back to the camp. What hotel were you going to stay at?"

Dick let go of Jason, once they reached the vehicle and he realized he did not have his keys with him, "Wait here, I need to go back and get my jacket."

Jason nodded and leaned against the truck as he watched Dick walk away. It was a shame that he did not remember his name. He brought out the tissue in his pocket and began to cough in it. His chest hurt, but the need to be around Dick was enough of a distraction.

After waiting for about ten minutes, the performer returned, he was wearing a leather jacket and from one of the inside pockets pulled out a set of keys, "Sorry about that, I just got a little side tracked and forget to get my jacket."

_Say something._

"It's fine, I don't mind waiting." was the best he could come up with, as Dick opened the door to his truck to let him in.

After starting the vehicle, Dick asked again, "Any hotel will be okay?"

"As long as it has a heater."

Dick nodded and drove out of the parking lot. After being in the cold for so long, Jason welcomed the heat. His muscles relaxed, and he felt himself want to fall asleep right there in the seat. He coughed into a tissue again, feeling his body defrost.

"Let's go get something to eat." Dick suggested, his smile bright. "Are there any places open this late?"

"It's not that late." Jason whipped his nose, and put the tissue back where it belonged in his sweater. "But yeah, we can go somewhere, there is a diner a few streets down that's open 24 hours."

"Great."

Politely, Dick opened the glass door for Jason, who retorted, "I'm not a fucking girl, you don't have to open every damn door for me."

"Sorry," Dick apologized, as the pair sat down on stools at the bar. "It's a habit."

Jason actually thought it was sweet of him to do those chivalrous little acts, no one had never done that to him. He wanted to tell him thank you, but he could not.

Jason fell into another heaving coughing fit, and his tissue was already ripped to shreds. He ignored the concerned stare Dick was giving him, along with the little pout that formed on his mouth.

After they had ordered, Jason excused himself to the bathroom to clean up. He had used up all his tissues, and had to throw them away. Toilet paper would have to do, for now. He gazed at his reflection, and sighed. He really wished he was feeling better, he wanted to be more excited about seeing his old friend but he was just to damn tired. His nose was red, and so were his eyes. He looked like crap. With warm water he washed his face, and returned to the bar.

"Don't be mad at me, but I can't remember your name." Dick admitted, tilting his head to the side.

Jason gave off a tiny laugh, because he was having the same problem, "I can't remember your name either." the he added, "My name is Jason."

"And I'm Richard, but I go by Dick."

It was like they had just met. Which was more true that not. They were not the same people that had met all those years ago. People change over time, and so much time had passed that there was no way the could be the same. Certain parts of the personality never change, like how Dick was still so cheerful – and how just sitting right next to him made Jason's heart thump rapidly.

Dick's hand was resting on the marble bar, Jason really wanted to touch it, to grab on to it, and hold it tightly.

"So, why did it take you so long to come back?" Jason asked, as nibbled on the toast he had ordered. He was not very hungry, and did not have much of an appetite since he got sick.

"The owner doesn't like coming here," Dick stated, taking a bite of pancake, "I've been trying to convince him to go this year, and he finally said yes."

"I'm happy that you were able to visit." the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, which caused his face to blush instantly. Jason looked down at his plate, trying his best to hide it.

Of course there was no hiding his reaction from Dick, who laughed, "Don't be embarrassed!" he slapped Jason playfully on the back. "The only reason why I wanted to come here was so I could punch you." Dick revealed.

"What do you mean?" Jason questioned, with a tiny smile.

"I was so pissed when we left and you did not come to say goodbye." Dick unveiled his feelings from years ago. "Then I saw you again by the tent and I was seconds away from hitting you, but I just couldn't. I was more happy than upset."

Jason fell into another coughing fit, he put the toilet paper to his mouth until he finished. The waitress set two pills in front of him, "You ain't gonna get no sleep with that cough, hon." she told him, with one hand on her hip and the other pointing at the meds. "These wont make you feel better, but they'll knock you out."

The woman was older, with strands of gray hair mixed with brown, pulled back in a messy bun. She smelled of an odd mixture of cigarettes and banana ice cream. Jason felt as if he'd seen her before, maybe in a porn magazine.  
"My mother said never to take candy from a stranger." Jason joked.

"How old are you?" Dick asked.

"Um, not legal." Jason reached out and grabbed the pills and stared at them in the palm of his hand. "I wont tell if you wont."

"Whatever you say." she shrugged, and made her way back to the kitchen.

"You're not going to take them are you?" Dick gasped.

"Why not?" Jason questioned, he handed one pill to Dick, "Keep that safe, I'm only going to take one."

Dick sighed, and put the second pill in his pocket, "I really don't think you should -"

Before he could finish his sentence, Jason downed the pill with a mouthful of orange juice.

"Hey, is this hotel good?" Dick pulled his truck into a parking spot and peered over at Jason.

Jason however did not answer, because he had fallen asleep. That explained why he was rather quite on the drive. Dick smiled to himself, as he eyed his friend. Jason's chest rose and fell softly with every breath, he seemed so relaxed. The pill he had taken was working.

Not wanting to disturb him, Dick took out the keys and left him in the car while he went up to the main office to ask for a room. Once that was done, he returned to his truck and opened Jason's door.

"Hey, wake up." Dick tapped Jason lightly on the shoulder, "We're at the hotel, it's better to sleep on a bed than in my car. Trust me."

Jason moaned as he opened his eyes, "Yeah...?"

"Yeah." Dick confirmed. "Do you need help getting up?"

"No." Jason stepped out of the truck, but once he hit the ground everything started moving and he grabbed onto Dick's shoulders to keep from falling over.

"You're sick, aren't you?" Dick helped Jason steady himself.

"No." he lied, but allowed Dick to keep a hold on him as the pair made their way to their room.

Dick guided him to one of the twin sized beds, and he collapsed on top of the sheets. Jason instantly fell asleep as soon as his face hit the mattress.


	2. Chapter 2

**And the second chapter is finally up. :D I hope ya'll like it, and I'm not going to be able to update as much as I'd like because school just started and I have to go to work. But I'll update like every few weeks to a month, I hope ya'll don't mind. **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Jason's eye lids were heavy as he struggled to pry them open. At first he had no idea where he was but after staring at the beige ceiling for a few minutes he remembered that he was at a hotel. Not only that, he was not alone. He gazed over to his left and saw there was another twin sized bed and it was occupied. Dick had stayed with him, and he was sleeping. Jason had half expected that Dick would have left, there was no reason for him to stay.

As Jason sat up, and a mildly damp towel from his forehead fell to his lap. Dick must have taken care of him all night, he still felt like crap but it was a step up from the previous night. Jason stood up and swayed a little as he tried to keep his balance.

He needed to make sure it was Dick that was on the other bed and not some creeper he met last night because he took a questionable drug. He loomed over the sleeping man, and eyed his strong features and dark hair. It was Dick. With the back of his hand, Jason stroked Dick's cheek and stared longingly at his lips. He could kiss him right now, just touch his lips. A quick kiss. Dick would never know.

After some battling with the thought, he denied the idea and did not kiss him. If he was going to kiss Dick, he wanted him to be awake and aware of it happening. Not that Dick would even what to kiss him back, no, it was silly. Someone as charming and attractive as Dick more than likely had a woman somewhere. There was no way he was single.

Jason had a crush, that was all. It was not going to become anything more than that.

Defeated, Jason sighed and began to search for a hotel key. After some rummaging around, he was able to find it. It was near his sweater. He had decided to go and buy Dick and himself some breakfast.

The sun had not even completely risen when he stepped outside. The air was still icy, and even though he was wearing gloves he could feel his fingers begin to tingle. The sky was a shade of dark purple, with a few lighter colored clouds.

The streets were busy with people going to work, or school. Jason did not have to clock into work until a few hours past noon and he had dropped out of school. As he walked, he could not help but feel like a failure because of those decisions. There was no way Dick could love an uneducated drop out.

However, although he did not have the papers to prove hos intelligence, he was not stupid. He learned quickly, and spent a large chunk of his time at libraries, reading. It did not cost money to be in a library, it was warm in the winter and cool in the summer, there was water fountains, and he could use the bathroom or take a nap and no one would say anything.

By the time he had reached where he was going to buy breakfast, the sun had moved a little more and the touch of it's rays warmed the skin was exposed. Like on his face. He peered up at a tall building across the street and an idea began to surface.

Although he adored Dick, and he knew those feelings could never be returned, he could at least try. Yeah. He was going to try and get the performer's attention. Lay a trap and catch him.

Soon after Jason had returned with breakfast, Dick woke up. It was the smell that brought him back to life. The scent of fresh food, and he was starving.

"Good morning," Jason poured more than a few shots of hot sauce into his breakfast taco, "I got a few tacos, you're welcome to have some. I also bought you a lemonade."

"Thank you!" Dick hopped off his bed and skipped over to the white bag on the table, "You look a lot better than yesterday." he noted, as he opened the bag.

"I feel better," Jason admitted, half lying. "Maybe I just needed some sleep." he shrugged, taking a bite of his breakfast.

"You call you're apartment manager?" Dick asked, as he peeled off the foil of the first taco he grabbed.

"Yeah," Jason sighed, "He said he can't do anything until Monday, so I'm stuck here for the next two days, maybe three."

"I'll stay here as long as I can." Dick decided.

Jason almost said something horrible, about how did not need anyone to babysit. He was able to keep it back, only glared at him.

"So, do you live alone?" Dick asked, as he sat up on the table.

He looked absolutely adorable up there. Wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, swinging his muscular and shaved legs. Jason wanted to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, my mother died a few months after you left." he revealed, staring down at the food in his hands. "I've been alone since then, but I'm okay."

A thought buzzed through Dick's mind, maybe he'd ask Jason to join him. To come with him on the road. There was surely something he could do, help was always needed in the circus. It was a thought. He might bring it up later, he did not want to leave knowing that Jason would be alone.

Dick jumped off the table and with his taco still in his hand he took Jason in his arms. It came as shock to Jason. He was not expecting for that to happen – ever. "I'm sorry." He stroked at the back of Jason's hair, they were about the same height.

Jason could not remember the last time someone had hugged him. This flesh to flesh contact was new to him. He knew what a hug was, and he knew why people gave each other hugs. The only problem was that said people never gave him a hug. He could feel himself beginning to heat up, and either his fever was coming back or he was about to have a boner. Knowing that the second one would be more embarrassing, he lightly stepped back, and with a smile thanked Dick for the hug.

Once they had finished eating their breakfast, Dick asked Jason to show him around the town.

Whenever he had the free time, Jason would find a quiet alley and when no one was looking he would scale the building and run across the tops of them. It was the best way to see the city, not only that, it would be exciting for the acrobat.

"You can climb up this?" Dick questioned, turning his head to the side as he sized up the brick wall.

"Yeah." Jason set his one of his feet in a gap that needed filling in between the bricks, "You just have to put your feet in the right spots, and pray you don't fall. You also have to go with some speed, if you stop, you'll fall."

"Okay." Dick observed Jason's every move as he as he made his way to the top. He took mental notes on how fast he did it, and where his feet and hand were. Jason made the action look so easy, and Dick hoped it was not that hard because he did not want to make a fool of himself in front of his old friend.

As soon as Jason was up all the way, Dick decided he might as well start to at least attempt to climb up. He positioned his hands and feet the same way Jason had done, and began to ascend the wall. It was not an easy task, but it was not impossible, especially for someone who had the training Dick did. After about two minutes he was up on the roof with Jason.

Even though it was afternoon, it was still frosty out. A cold breeze rolled through Jason and he began coughing again. Dick pretended not to notice, and stepped behind him when his body had calmed down. "I made it." he declared, quite proud of himself.

Jason looked over his shoulder toward Dick and smiled weakly. he then turned his face back to the city. Dick gazed with him, and the view took his breath away. It was beautiful. They were not even on the tallest building, but the sight left Dick in awe.

He could see the people below, all appearing so small. The smell of the traffic that Dick hated was gone, and the hectic sounds of people who just could not enjoy the beauty of life was faded.

"You do this all the time?" Dick gasped, still excited by the sight.

"Yeah." Jason nodded, "It's calming," he pointed to another building. "You think you can make it to that building without your feet ever touching the ground?"

"Of course I can." Dick tried to sound like the thought of falling did not bother him, but he enjoyed the challenge.

"There isn't a net here, one slip and you're doomed." Jason teased, before letting out a few more coughs into his sleeve.

"I don't use a net." Dick made clear.

"Okay then," Jason decided, and pointed over to the building once again. "Meet me over there." and with a quick hug, Jason ran off and fearlessly leaped over to the next building.

Dick had to admit, he was in not only in awe of what the city looked like, he was also amazed at the teenager's skill and bravery. He was impressed. Not wanting to let Jason down, he accepted the challenge. Dick started off running but came to a halt when he reached the edge of the building and saw the gap in between where he stood and the building across. The gap was wide, and Dick had no idea how someone could even try. Yet he saw Jason do it.

It was not impossible.

Taking a deep breath he walked to the other side of the building. He was going to run as fast as he could, and jump. His heart was thumping against his chest, both from fear, and the intensity of the pace he was running. He knew that if he hesitated, he'd lose his concentration and his footing and die. Dick was used to the adrenaline rush he'd get before a performance, and he tried tricking himself into thinking that was all it was. A performance, and he he was not going to fall.

No.

He was not going to fall, because Jason was waiting for him.

He looked straight in front of him, at the other building, where he wanted to land. Then his feet left the ground as he leaped, and he stayed focused. His eyes not moving from the spot where he wanted to land.

It took no more than a few seconds for him to make it across and land where he wanted to. Smiling, he felt a surge of excitement roll through him. It was not impossible.

Jason had reached the rendezvous point quicker than he expected. He was laying down, looking up at the crisp blue sky with one arm by his side and the other draped across his chest. Maybe doing so much physical activity was not a good idea, his chest felt tight and it hurt.

He gazed to his right and saw a figure running and hopping across the tops of the buildings. Dick was getting close. Jason stood up, and waited for the man to reach the location.

As soon as Dick's feet touched the top of the building Jason approached him. He grabbed Dick's hand, and after a few seconds he realized what he had just done and he let go, "So, how did you like it?"

"It was so much fun!" Dick smiled, he was overjoyed. "I bet it looks even more beautiful at night!"

"It does."

They stood eye to eye, facing one another. Dick was just so beautiful. The way the wind rolled across his face, picking up his hair. He smiled, his sapphire eyes bright. His cheeks were a light pink color from the chilly air. Jason reached and grabbed his hand again, only for a few seconds and then let go, "Why do you do that?" Dick asked.

"I have no idea." Jason sighed, scratching the back of his neck, trying to think.

Dick laughed, "You're cute,"

Jason could deal with being called cute. That was good enough for now. "Anyway, I got to go." Dick hugged Jason one more time. "I got to go back to the tent and prepare for tonight's show, I'll meet you back at the hotel when I finish."

Dick turned around to leave, but Jason reached out and grabbed his wrist. Dick faced him once more, a curious glint in his eyes, "Something wrong, Jay?" Jason pulled Dick closer to him, and grabbed his other hand, "Please don't hate me, for what I'm going to do." with each word that left Jason's mouth, his heart beat began to run faster. He was going to kiss him. It will be quick.

"Why would I -"

You only live once, right?

Jason closed the gap in between their faces and set his lips lightly on Dick's. Dick was stunned, his body paralyzed by the unexpected act. He did not want to pull away from Jason's chapped lips, even though he knew he should because his mouth was locked with that of a teenager. Jason's heart fluttered as he pulled away, and gazed into the pair of blue eyes. He cupped a stray hair from Dick's hair behind his ear, "Couldn't let the moment pass."

Dick smiled, "We will talk about this later, but I need to go." after he finished his sentence, he noticed the small pout on Jason's face. "You did nothing wrong," Dick continued, and to ease the Jason's mind, he placed a kiss on his cheek. "Like I said, we'll talk about this later. Tonight. When I get back."

"Oh..okay." Jason sighed, he could still feel his blood surging with hormones that hardly ever showed themselves. "Tonight."

"See you soon." and with that Dick skipped off in the direction he had came from. Hoping that he'd be able to figure out how to get back down to the streets.

* * *

**And as a side note, I have no idea what most people who live up north eat for breakfast (other than like toast or cereal). XD Down here we eat tacos and drink limonaid. XD So, if that was a little strange to you, I'm sorry. XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**WOOO! :D Next chapter guys! :D Thank you so much for reading. X3**

**Enjoy. :D**

* * *

As soon as Dick stepped into his truck he turned on the heater and sat there thinking for the next few minutes. _Did that really just happen? Did Jason just... _

Needing to forget about everything, Dick hoped to distract himself by driving all the way back to the location of the night's performance. He did not want to think about the way his heart raged with an energy he had not felt in quite a while – and yet he could not keep his mind of the subject. He kept reliving the moment.

Jason was like a little brother to him, not a lover. Not to mention that he was young, but not a child. He had to be sixteen or seventeen.

Then again, it took balls to do something like that. To make the first move. Dick could still feel Jason's lips on his. It was...it was nice.

After he had pulled up into the parking lot, he reached into his coat and took out the pill that Jason had given him the previous night. He examined it for a few moments, trying to figure out what it was. He held it in between his thumb and his index finger, his mind losing the battle of not wanting to think of the teenager it belonged too.

A teenager that was, just that, a teenager. That stunt on top of the building was probably some impulsive act. There was no way that Jason had feelings for Dick, they hardly knew each other.

Dick was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he had no idea that his mother had walked up to his truck and was staring at him through the window. Her eyebrows were creased with a mother's anger as she realized that her son was holding an unknown substance in his hands.

Mary pounded on the window, trying to get his attention, "Richard, where have you been all night?" she inquired, crossing her arms. "And what is that you have there?"

Dick rolled down the window, "I met someone." he said casually as he put the pill back in his coat, hoping that was enough to shift the topic.

"Hmmm...?" a smile crossed her face. "You met someone? Last night?"

"Kind of." he admitted. "I met this someone the last time we came here, and we went out last night. We spent the night at a hotel."

"Oooh." the first thing her mind went to was the cumbersome thought of her son spending the night with a woman she had never met at some hotel was overwhelming. She knew Dick did not do those kinds of things, but she had to ask anyway, "Did you use protection?"

"No!" Dick's face immediately turned red as he tried to bury his eyes in the sleeve of his jacket.

"No?" Mary repeated. "No? No you did not use protection?"

"We didn't have sex!" Dick was starting to panic, he could not calm down his blush. "He was sick, and so I stayed with him."

"Okay." the relief was obvious in her voice, "That's kind of you, to stay with a sick friend."

"Yeah, but..Mom, can you get in the truck I need to talk to you in private...about something."

Mary nodded and walked around the front and sat down in the passenger seat, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Today he showed me the city, from the tops of the buildings." Dick recalled. "We ran across the top, Mom, it was so – so magical! And then he..." he trail off into a sigh, and cupped his hand over his mouth.

Mary noticed the tension in her son's face, "Did he hurt you?" she asked in almost a whisper.

"He kissed me."

For a moment, Dick saw shock in his mother's face, but that quickly melted away into a warm smile, "That is so sweet, do you like him, Richard?" she reached over and grabbed his hand. "Um...I might." he glanced up at her. "I don't know."

"And that's okay," she ran her free hand through his hair, "It takes a lot of courage to do something like that. I bet he was terrified. Talk to him after the show tonight. Work something out."

"Yeah."

"Okay now, go get changed we need to rehearse."

Jason was sweeping the floor of a local bakery, it was his job. He was not allowed to touch any of the food because he did not have a food handlers permit. He was certainly old enough to get one, he just never had the time.

All of his tasks in the bakery revolved around maintenance, cleaning and fixing whatever needed attention. It was not a bad job, and the people were never too rude to him or any of the other workers.

The floor suddenly shifted under him, and he staggered. He dropped the broom and reached out for something to help his balance. The owner saw saw he swaying and she ran up to him. He grabbed onto her arms and she asked, "Still under the weather?"

She was a older woman, with gray hair pulled back in a in a messy bun. Although the woman was kind, she was stern and wanted nothing but the best from her workers and that included Jason.

After a few seconds the dizzy spell passed and Jason pulled away from her, "Yeah." he nodded, as he wrapped an arm around his chest and began to cough. He was congested, and he would be lying if he said it was not hard for him to catch his breath.

"Come here, sit down." the woman led him to the chair by one of the tables, "You look horrible, why don't you let me drive you home?"

"But I need -" more coughing interrupted him.

"It's okay." she spoke soothingly. "I know you need the money, I'll pay you for the hours you were supposed to work."

"I'll – I'll walk." he decided, "Thank you."

"Get well soon."

As soon as the show ended, Dick hopped into his truck. The wind was frigid, it was going to be a cold night. Every second he got closer to Jason, made Dick more nervous. He was going to have to confront him about what happened on the building a few hours ago. Maybe it was teenage impulses, but what if it was not.

What if Jason liked Dick in a way that he did not like him back?

Or did he, and was he only fearful about what kind of complications a relationship with someone so young would bring. He remembered the previous night at the hotel. How Jason murmured secrets in his sleep.

Dick was in the bathroom running a small towel under cold water. He noticed that Jason had a slight fever, and a cold towel was the only thing he could think of to help sooth the passed out teenager. He turned the knob to the left and the water shut off, that was when he heard Jason call his name.

"You awake?" Dick asked as he stepped out of the bathroom, there was no answer from anywhere. He stood motionless, unsure if he was only hearing things.

Then Jason uttered his name again, "Dick..." and he knew he was not going crazy. Jason was talking in his sleep.

Dick smiled at the vulnerability of the action and sat down on the bed beside him. He ran the towel down his face, and neck. He listened to Jason confess, "I...love..." Dick folded the towel and placed it on Jason's head hearing him continue to speak, "...you, Dick."

Playfully Dick pulled at one of Jason's charcoal curls, "Do you really?"

"...Yeah."

Dick let out a soft giggle, and shook his head, not taking his eyes off his friend. He was not sure what to feel. Elated? Disgusted? Afraid?

Before going up the stairs to the hotel room, Dick reached under his seat and pulled out the first aid kit he carried with him. He was not sure what was in it, because he could not remember the last time he opened it. The kit acted as a form of security. Dick needed to know that if anything more was wrong with Jason that he would be prepared.

Dick arrived at the hotel and even though he had a key he still knocked, "Jay?" he talked into the door. "It's me, you there?"

No answer.

Dick opened the door, he held back a gasp when he realized that it was unlocked. He stepped in, his body defrosting. All the lights were off, but the one in the bathroom, "Jason?" he called as he shut the door behind him. He set the kit down.

The hotel room felt eerie because it was so quiet and so dark. "Jason?" Dick called his name again, and with a racing heart he trudged through the hall and peered into the bathroom.

Jason was unconscious on the tiled floor, the sight of it sent chills up Dick's spine . Dick knelt down by his side, he could hear Jason's short breaths, they were loud and strained. Jason's complexion was pale, and his flesh was clammy with sweat. Dick placed the back of his hand trembling against Jason's forehead, he was feverish.

"Jason?" with his sleeve, Dick wiped the sweat off Jason's face. "Jay, wake up."

Jason moaned, and opened his eyes half way, "Di...Dick?"

It was the way that Jason looked at him, that scared him the most. His eyes looked tired, his gaze distant.

Dick lifted Jason, he could feel the heat of his body. Careful not to show his fear, he laid Jason down on the bed, telling him, "Stay awake, I'm going to get some ice to cool you down."

Dick went to the fridge, where he found some ice. He put the ice in a bucket, and filled it with water. Then grabbed a towel and walked back to Jason who was lying on the bed. Dick dipped the towel in the water and ran it down Jason's neck and cheeks.

Jason hissed at the sudden temperature change against his skin, "...fuck." the cold stung.

"What happened?" Dick asked, in a low tone.

"I..." Jason winced from the pain of breathing, clutched his chest. "Don't know."

Jason did not want to admit it too Dick, but he knew that he had lost consciousness from lack of oxygen. The walk had took so much out of him, and by the time he arrived to the hotel he could not catch his breath. Panicking did not make the situation better, and he ended up collapsing.

Dick set the towel on Jason's forehead, and grabbed his wrist to check his pulse. Jason's pulse was rapid, like his breaths. Dick had no idea what was wrong with him, but he wanted to make him feel better.

"I'll go get the first aid kit, I left it in the hall." Dick told him, and went to go get it.

Once he had it, he sat back down on the bed and opened it. There was really nothing in there he could use. Jason was not bleeding, and so the bandages and antibacterial cleaner was useless. The eye cleaner, was useless as well. There was no medication, nothing he could use to dull whatever pains Jason had. The only thing he could use was the thermometer. "Here." he gave Jason the thermometer and he put it in his mouth on his own.

Dick put his hand on Jason's, and with his other used the towel to try and cool him down. A few seconds later the thermometer went off and Dick read, "105...crap, Jason I need too take you –,"

Suddenly, Jason's body was racked with a heavy coughing fit. He turned on his side, and tried to catch his breath in between the coughs but it was almost impossible. His body was trembling, and he could feel Dick's soothing hands rubbing into his back. Jason coughed up some mucus onto his arm that was bloody. He tried to hide it from Dick, to keep him from worrying but the man saw it.

"That's – That's blood." Dick stated, his voice was trembling and thoughts raced though his mind so rapidly that he did not even bother to conceal it. "We are going to the ER, now."

"I don't...wanna go..." Jason protested, even though he knew that the performer was right.

Dick smiled softly, Jason was showing his age, "Either I take you, or I call an ambulance."

"Fuck you..." Jason took in a breath, and winced from the pain in his chest. He wrapped his arms around himself and curled into a ball.

Dick rolled his eyes, "Come on," he lifted Jason, who did not do anything to try and stop him. "Let's go."

As Dick walked to the door, Jason muttered into the base of his neck, "I...I love you..."

Dick's heart fluttered for a moment, but he brushed the feeling off and opened the door,"No you don't, it's your fever that's making you say that.," he ran down the stairs and to his truck. "You're just delusional." Careful to not drop Jason, he opened the door and sat him down on the seat.

"Not, delusional..." Jason protested as Dick tied his seat belt.

Dick ignored him and dashed over to the driver's seat, "I'm going to drive as fast as I can, just stay with me." He grabbed Jason's hand, and laced their fingers together. Jason was squeezing his hand back, and that gave Dick comfort knowing he was still alive.

Jason did not tell Dick, but as soon as he was in the vehicle he realized he could not breathe. No air was coming into his lungs, and he was suffocating. He did not tell Dick, he did not panic, and instead held tight to the hand clutching his. He did not want Dick to worry about him.

He _could_ hear Dick talking, but he had no idea what he was saying. He _could_ feel his body begin to shut down, and he was scared but there was comfort for him. He _could_ hear his heart beat in his skull, he closed his eyes.

The energy in his body began to fade, it seeped out of him as his heart slowly came to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I put a lot of medical terms in here, becaus I have a thing for reading the Merick Manual, and other medical texts. I'm not studying to be a doctor or nurse, but I know a good amount of crap.**

* * *

Dick could feel Jason's grip on his hand suddenly soften. He glanced toward the passenger seat, "Jason?" he called. However, there was no reply.

Panicking, he pulled over and put a hand on Jason's chest to see if he was okay. Dick swore when he realized that Jason was not breathing. He jumped out of the vehicle and dashed to the other side to drag Jason out and onto the sidewalk. Even in the dim light, Dick could tell that Jason's lips had turned a soft shade of blue and his face was pale. He was the color of a dead body.

The sight of the weak teenager was making Dick panic. He did not really know what to do. He pressed his ear against Jason's chest, but heard nothing. Dick put his fingers on Jason's neck to feel for a pulse, if there was one it was too weak for him to find. Not wanting to accept the truth, tears began to mist over Dick's eyes, "Jason...Jay...Please don't die." he begged, unsure what to do.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over him, and he glanced up to see a man dressed in a black and gray costume with a long cape that cloaked him. Dick shuddered from the intimidating figure before him.

"You know CPR?" Batman questioned, nodding as a gesture to that if he knew the steps, to quickly begin.

"Y-yeah." Dick stuttered, as he did the only thing he could do, and positioned his hands to begin compressions. His hands were shaking, but he had to stay calm and focused if he was going to save Jason.

Dick put his mouth on Jason's and breathed into him. He breathed for him, and continued to compress. He wiped the tears off his face with his shoulder, and prayed, "Please start breathing...wake up." in a low, defeated voice.

"Don't stop." Batman urged, "I just called an ambulance for you."

There was no time to be scared at the intimidating figure before him, Dick nodded and breathed into Jason again.

Jason had been out for almost a minute, when he suddenly took in a short breath on his own and he started coughing violently. Bloody sputum sprinkled out with each cough. Dick quickly took off his sweater and wrapped it around Jason. Dick set Jason's head on his chest, and allowed him to cough into his shirt. Once the attack was done with, he let out a sigh and his eyes fluttered half way open. His eyes roamed around to observe the surroundings, and he looked scared. He began trembling, and his breaths were coming in short, almost hiccup like bursts.

"You're going to be okay," Dick promised, in a low whisper. "I've got you. An ambulance is coming, you just have to stay with me." he held Jason closer, and gazed up to see that Batman had disappeared.

"Yeah..." Jason could hear Dick's heartbeat pounding. As confused as he was about what had happened, and why they were sitting on the side walk, he knew he could focus his thoughts on that. The heavy thumping that betrayed Dick's feelings despite the calm and even tone of his voice. "I'm...scared." he admitted.

Those words about broke Dick, he could feel his defenses crumbling and he wanted to start sobbing because there was nothing he could do to make Jason feel better. "No, no don't be scared," Dick tried his best not to choke, he looked up and down the street, straining his ears to try and hear sirens. "I'm here, I'm here with you. All I need you to do is focus on breathing."

"...Breathing..." he mumbled weakly, in between gasps. "It...hurts..."

"I know." In the distance the sound piercing sound of the ambulance sirens, "They're almost here, can you hear them?"

"Yeah," Jason nodded, "...but don't – don't leave me."

"I wont," Dick pressed a kiss to Jason's feverish forehead and promised. "I'm going to stay with you."

The ambulance pulled over a few feet away from them, and a group of men stepped out. Dick was allowed to ride with them, and he was able to hold Jason's hand the entire way. There was so much energy rushing about. An EMT strapped an oxygen mask on Jason's face, and began asking him questions. Jason was barely able to answer, he was too tired and a little confused with everything that was going on. The oxygen made it easier for Jason to catch his breath, but it did not make the uncomfortable tightness in his chest go away.

A tear escaped Dick's eyes as Jason let out a whimper from a needle being inserted into his arm. Jason studied Dick who was trying to keep his composure. His eyes kept losing focus, but he knew it was Dick that was tightly squeezing his hand, and telling him not to worry because everything is going to be okay.

Dick was not sure if anything he was telling Jason was actually reaching him. His eyes were vacant, and he was not saying anything back.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Dick was blocked from going beyond the waiting room. Not being able to be with him, made the anxiety rise within him. He took a seat, because he knew if he stayed standing he'd fall. His legs were quaking too bad, and so where his hands.

He needed to know if Jason was okay. Back on the sidewalk, Jason had admitted that he was scared. Knowing he was afraid, tore up Dick. He needed to be there with him, and comfort him the best that he can.

"Excuse me?" A nurse from the front desk called him.

Dick glanced up.

"Can you tell me his name?" she questioned.

"J-Jason Todd." Dick could hardly keep his tone straight.

The nurse said nothing else, but it looked like she had typed his name up on the computer.

After about the longest thirty minutes of Dick's life, a doctor approached him, "Are you a part of Jason's family?"

"Yes." Dick forced himself stand up and talk to the doctor. "He's my brother," he lied, but he had too. Dick knew that Jason was underage and living alone, if others found out they'd make him live in an orphanage. "Please tell me that everything is okay." "We took some emergency x-rays on his on his lungs and I have confirmed that he has pneumonia which has caused a pleural effusion that is making it difficult for him to catch his breath and it also would explained why his heart stopped," the doctor diagnosed. "We are going to have to admit him, and do procedures – the only problem is that he has no health insurance. Unless you find a way to pay for everything by six in the morning we are going to have to release him."

"You can't do that -"

"I'll have a nurse inform you about the cost of everything." the doctor cut him off. "If you need to go see him, we have a room set up down the hall in intensive care."

Dick growled, and pushed his way past the doctor and through the doors to go find Jason. He had to ask a nurse for the specific room number, but he eventually found his way. Jason was half asleep on his bed, there was an IV and heart monitor attached to one arm. He had on an oxygen mask, but it was obvious that he was still having problems breathing.

"Jason," Dick sat on the edge of the bed and stroked the side of the teenager's face. "Hey."

Jason opened his eyes, and gazed upward at Dick. He pulled the oxygen mask down and said, "I – I'm sorry I made you cry."

Dick shook his head, and guided Jason's hand to put the mask back over his face, "Let's try too keep that on." he said.

Jason reached up, and whipped a tear off Dick's cheek, "Don't change the subject."

"You scared me, and I..." Dick choked, he could not keep anything back anymore. He wrapped his arms around Jason's shoulders, crying. "You stopped breathing, and I couldn't find a pulse and I couldn't hear your heart – and I just panicked. Now the doctors wont help you because you have no money...you died – and these people are going to let you die because..."

"It's okay." Jason whispered, "Just stay with me...be-because I'm scared too." Jason had always thought that if he was going to die it would be from a shot on the street. Not pneumonia. However, he felt good knowing that if he was going to die, he would not be alone. He would be with someone he loves.

Dick pulled away, and stared straight into Jason's eyes, promising, "I wont let you die. I'll come up with the money..." he paused to use his sleeve to clean his face. "...by six in the morning. It's not even midnight yet, I can do it."

"With a pretty ass like yours...it shouldn't be hard to work the streets..." Jason joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Dick smiled, "How old are you?" he asked, suddenly.

"Sixteen...why?"

It was because Dick was starting to develop feelings for Jason. There was something about seeing him defenseless, and at his weakest but still able to want to soften the tension in the air that made Dick want to hold him. The thought of the kiss they had shared that morning was still very fresh in his mind.

Dick liked it. He knew very little about the teenager, he liked him too. If Jason was going to die he wanted him to know that the kiss was not a wasted effort. That he was with someone that loved him back.

"Jay," Dick ran the knuckles of his fingers against Jason's forehead and down his cheek. "I think I -"

An alarm from the monitor buzzed off and Jason sat up coughing. His hand darted to his chest, which was suddenly feeling very tight. The oxygen mask was not working well enough for his condition. The pleural effusion surrounding his lungs was making it impossible for him to breathe on his own.

This time, Jason was not going to let go.

Even though his lungs were burning.

He was going to stay alive.

His other hand clasped tightly around Dick's.

A different doctor than the one who talked to Dick a few minutes ago came in. She was an older woman, with graying hair and determined eyes. A group of nurses followed her in, and immediately she began calling orders, first to Jason, "You need to lie down, I'm going to have one of the nurses –" she paused and pointed at a male nurse. "Go get an endotracheal tube," she pointed at another nurse, "You begin a tube thoracostomy, but after you," she pointed at another nurse, "Start a Fentanyl drip, and prepare a morphine drip to replace it once it runs out." then she shifted her attention to Dick and Jason. "I know you don't have the money for this, but I just received your case file, and don't like to see my patients go without help. I still need you to come up with some sort of payment by six in the morning." she then addressed Dick, "Since he is not old enough to consent to the procedures I need you to sign for him." then to Jason. "Don't be scared, but we are going to have to put you on a ventilator. From reading the report, I saw that you experienced some heart failure, and," she glanced over at the EKG machine. "Since you are already in a cardiac arrhythmia, we need to do it now."

"Is that okay, Jay?" Dick asked him.

"Yeah..." the Fentanyl was starting to take effect, and Jason suddenly felt extremely calm and sleepy.

The doctor, who sad her name was Leslie Thompkins, began to help the nurse preform the thoracostomy. Jason was too distracted by the drugs, and the man inserting the tube in his mouth to notice the doctor inserting a tube in his chest. After the endotracheal procedure had been preformed, Jason gave into the heaviness in his eyelids and fell asleep.

"I recommend while he's sleeping you think of a way to pay for all of this." Leslie informed Dick.

"I will."

Dick peered over to the window, and saw the bat signal glowing in the sky. That was when Dick realized that maybe he could go and find Batman. He had called the ambulance, so maybe he did not mind helping more. All Dick had to do was go and find him.

He stood up, and kissed Jason on his cheek before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the last part for this story of the AU. I'm going to write more for it, but those are like one shots, and I think another multi-chapter fic.**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading so far, and thank you for all your lovely reviews. :) **

**Enjoy. 3**

* * *

Dick had been running across the tops of the buildings for about an hour searching for that man. It had to be 20 degrees out, but he hardly noticed the freezing weather. His body was heated from all the movement, and his mind was focused on Jason. It was distracting enough to keep him warm.

His eyes traced the glittering lights of the city. Wanting nothing more than to have that teenage boy to be there with him and admire the beauty of the sparkling glow.

"I've been watching you." a voice interrupted Dick's thought process, he turned around and saw that Batman had seemed to have manifested behind him. "What are you doing up here?"

"I-I've been looking for you." Dick stumbled on his words, trying his best to be brave.

Batgirl walked up behind Batman, and Dick knew she was acting as back up. At the moment, Dick did not look like the most friendly person, not with all the blood on his shirt and the shaken expression on his face.

Batman said nothing, he inclined his head urging for Dick to continue speaking.

Dick did not start speaking right away, he was far too intimidated by the man glaring at him, he took in a deep breath and let the words out, "A few hours ago, you called an ambulance to help my friend." he explained. "But we can't afford to keep him in the hospital, he's going to die if I don't find some way to pay for him to stay by six in the morning. I hate to ask, but since you already helped us once I came out here to find and ask you —"

"How did you learn to run up here?" Batman cut him off.

"He taught me." Dick answered truthfully, then begged. "Now please, can you help?" "Who is he to you?"

"He's my…I – I love him." Dick admitted out loud for the first time. His voice became small, and almost inaudible under the icy wind.

The lights were off in Jason's hospital room when Dick arrived. He was still sleeping. Dick could hear the heart monitor letting out even beats. Reaching out, he grabbed a chair and dragged it closer to the bed. As Dick sat down, he pulled out his cell phone, and called his parents. It was four in the morning, so he doubted that anyone would even answer, but to his surprise he heard the line pick up.

"Mom?" Dick half gasped, a little too loud. Jason shifted in his sleep and Dick decided to try and speak a little quieter.

"Dick?"

"Hey, Dad." it was nice to hear a comforting voice on the other end. "Um, remember the boy I told you about?"

"Yes, you said his name is Jason." John recalled. "Is everything okay?"

"He's really sick, and I'm with him in the intensive care unit of the hospital." Dick informed, he was whispering, "I'm not going to the next town when you leave tomorrow. I plan on staying with him until he gets better."

John listened carefully, taking note of the tightness in his son's voice. It sounded like he had just finished crying, "Do whatever you need." he encouraged, "We can preform tomorrow night without you as well if you feel like you need to stay with him."

Dick smiled, his eyes trailing up lovingly toward Jason, "Yeah, I will."

After they said their goodbyes and hung up, Dick noticed the time. It was now five in the morning and he knowing that all of Jason's treatment was going to be paid for relaxed him. He curled up in a chair, with his legs over the arm rest, and his back against the other.

The mechanical sounds were strangely relaxing, and lulled Dick into an uncomfortable sleep.

Jason struggled to open his eyes a few hours after Dick had fallen asleep. The doctor from last night was standing at his bedside, writing down notes as she read over the machines. She noticed his eyes were open, and she smiled, "Well good morning." she greeted, whispering as to not wake Dick up. "Your vitals are doing much better than last night, and your arrhythmia has fixed itself." she handed him a notebook and a pen, "Those are extra from my office, since you can't talk you're going to need a way to communicate."

Jason opened the notebook to the first page, and scribbled the words, _Thank you. _

She smiled, "Be sure to thank your brother too, I don't know how he did it but he got Bruce Wayne to pay for all of your bills here."

Jason knew Bruce Wayne, and he did not like him. During the few times that he was desperate enough to commit a crime during the day, Bruce had always been there to stop him.

Once the doctor had left, Jason found himself dozing off again when a couple he did not recognize entered his room. They had a strong and sunny presence about them that reminded him of Dick.

"You must be Jason!" the woman opened her arms and embraced him, while being careful not to irritate any of the tubes. It had been so long since Jason had received such a motherly hug that he had no idea how to really react to it. The hug was so warm and protective, but he liked it. "Are you feeling okay, sweetie?"

"Of course he's not feeling okay." John reached out and shook Jason's hand.

"Whatever."

The sound of his parent's voices startled Dick awake, and he nearly feel off his chair, "What are you two doing here?" he mumbled, as he tried to snap out of his sleep.

"We just want to see if you two are doing okay." Mary announced, "and we brought you a change of clothes." John handed Dick a plastic bag with a clean shirt and jeans.

Dick did not know what to do once he had the bag in his hands. He did have to go change, and clean himself but he did not want to leave Jason all alone.

"Go to the bathroom," Mary urged. "Don't worry, we'll stay here with him."

"Thanks, I'll go change." he flashed a smile toward Jason and then made his way down the hall and into the Mens restroom.

Dick was not pleased when he saw himself in the mirror. His eyes were blood shot and baggy, and his hair was a mess. He needed to shave. There was blood on his shirt, and his jacket was ripped up from getting caught on broken fire escapes the previous night.

He looked into the bag and noticed there was a brush along with a bottle of toothpaste and his toothbrush in a plastic zip lock bag. After he had changed, he brushed his teeth in the sink, shaved his face, and fixed combed his hair.

Not too far from the bathroom was a vending machine. He bought some chips, and a bottle of Gatorade which he ate in the hallway. Dick did not want to eat in front of Jason who had to receive his nourishment through a nasogastric tube.

Once Dick had returned, his parents were talking with Jason, who would write out his replies on the notebook. Jasons's eyes lit up as soon as he saw Dick had come back. He loved Dick, and he was happy knowing that he was there with him.

"So, you got Bruce Wayne to pay for everything?" Mary questioned.

"I guess —" Dick yawned and set the bag of dirty clothes down on the chair he was sitting on. "Last night I went and I asked Batman for some help, so I'm guessing he asked Mr. Wayne to help out." he went over and sat on the edge of the bed. Jason reached out and set his hand on Dick's thigh, and Dick clasped his hands around his fingers. "I have a quick question for you, Jay. When you get better, why don't you come with us?

"Dick and I talked about this last night." John explained. "We are always looking for more help, and I've already brought the topic up to Haly, and he said it would be fine as long as you behave yourself."

Jason did not have to think very hard to answer the question, because he wanted to go wherever Dick was. He wanted to be with him, and if that meant leaving Gotham it was okay. He did not really have anyone in the city that was important enough for him to want to stay. He nodded.

A nurse came in the room, and soon after that Dick's parents left because they still had work that needed to be done before the night's performance.

The nurse replaced the IV bags, and checked over all of the machines before leaving as well.

_You look tired. _Jason wrote.

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night." he revealed. "I think I dreamed about you but I don't remember."

Jason began scribbling on the notebook, his handwriting was beautiful and reminded Dick of calligraphy, _I really like you, Dick. Please don't be an ass and say I'm delusional._

"I was going to talk to you about that." Dick informed, his voice low. "Because I'm starting to feel the same way about you. I'm just a little apprehensive about your age."

_You're not that much older than me._

_ "_I know that." Dick sighed heavily, ignoring the heart monitor which had revealed that Jason was nervous. "I just don't want to get in trouble for statutory rape."

Jason rolled his eyes, and wrote, _Then we wont fuck until I turn 18._

Dick still had Jason's hand clasped in his, and pressed his hand to his lips, "That sounds good to me."Dick then moved his top hand and stroked the side of his face. "You look sleepy, why don't you get some rest."

Jason was more than happy to go back to sleep. The drugs made him drowsy, and his body was exhausted from fighting pneumonia. He passed out with Dick's protective gaze watching over him.

After three days of being in the hospital, Jason was released to Dick's parents who had stayed. They had helped Dick pack Jason's things in his apartment. Which was not much. It was mostly just clothing, a few pictures, and some jewelry that belonged to his mother. Dick had pretended not to notice the weapons, and he packed those so his parents would not see them. He would have to confront Jason about it later.

Dick helped Jason keep his balance as he guided him into the trailer he shared with his parents. John and Mary were going to be riding in the truck pulling the trailer. Dick guided Jason to the couch, and took from his hands a white paper bag containing amoxicillin and ibuprofen. Jason was only supposed to take ibuprofen until his pain and fever went away, which should be for three more days. The amoxicillin, which is an antibiotic, had to be taken twice a day until he runs out of it. Even if he starts feeling better before he runs out, he was still required to take it.

The lethargy should wear down within seven to ten days.

The vehicle started moving, and it was not until they had hit a third bump did Jason begin vomiting into a bucket. A side effect of both medications was nausea and vomiting.

"We're not going that far," Dick tried to make Jason feel better with encouraging words, "You just have to suffer for a few hours —"

"Six hours is not a few hours!" Jason snapped, grabbing a tissue from the box Dick was holding to cough into. "This is bull crap!"

"Calm down —"

Jason growled loud enough to cut Dick's sentence off, and his glare was cold. Dick was trying his best to be patient with the teenager, but he was having a really hard time doing so. Jason leaned to the side, and placed his head on Dick's shoulder. The frustration Dick was experiencing quickly faded at the touch. Dick pulled Jason in closer, and wrapped his arms around him.

"You want me to take you to the bed?" Dick asked, softly.

"No, I can walk myself there." Jason lied, "But not now, I'm fine right here." Dick pressed his lips on the top of Jason's head. Jason was happy to be alive, and be in Dick's arms. He had admired him ever since he was a child, and now that he was with was almost unbelievable. With an aching chest, and a mild fever, Jason left the city that had nearly destroyed him. He was afraid to be in such a new environment, but he trusted Dick and hoped that he had made the right choice.

Dick was apprehensive about bringing Jason along, but he knew he could not leave him. It was right to bring him along, but was it right to love him in a way that he should not.

As Jason began to fall asleep, they both knew they were in the right place and that they – as terrified as they were, had made the right choice.


End file.
